It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Gets Hurt
by JeSuisBarbant
Summary: Naomi can't help what happened 3 years ago but she knows that she owes an explanation to Emily, especially since the Fitch twins have returned to Bristol. It's just too bad that in all of the 3 years, they couldn't have picked a worse time to return.


**Summary: **Naomi can't help what happened 3 years ago but she knows that she owes an explanation to Emily, especially since the Fitch twins have returned to Bristol. It wouldn't be so hard to set things right if it weren't for the many obstacles that were taking shape in many different forms, ranging from Katie Fitch to Kristen, the girl she is finding herself falling for. When it seems the world can't get any crueller she finds herself becoming more and more confused by past choices and facing choices she just isn't ready to make. Naomi/OC, Naomily, various other couples.

**

* * *

**

**It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Gets Hurt**

**Chapter 1: You're Gay Right?**

"Why am I doing this?"

Effy smirked and patted her gently on the back. "Because I think you may have forgotten how to have sex."

"I have not forgotten how to have sex," The blonde hissed quietly, looking around to ensure she wasn't too loud.

The smirk never fell from the brunettes face and, despite the denial that spewed from the taller girls mouth, a sense of accomplishment graced Effy's face because she knew she was right. "Last time, name the girl too."

Naomi's cheeks filled with air, puffing them out in a manner that could only represent nervousness and an annoyance. The air flooded from her mouth quickly and it came it in a dull whisper as she muttered, "Uhm, last week... Amanda something."

"What did you say?"

"Fuck off, okay? It's not been that fucking long. Sorry that I'm not on fucking Jersey Shore fucking every moving person. Fuck!"

Effy gave a short but explosive laugh as she watched the blonde suffer. "Sexual frustration. Go on, how long has it really been?"

She thought about lying but sighed inwardly, knowing that a lie would only bring more humiliation. "6 months. That isn't that long."

Effy nodded and then pointed towards the club entrance. "That ends tonight."

"I don't want mindless sex."

"It's the best kind."

**

* * *

**

"So, you're gay right?"

"Uhm, yes. I am," Naomi replied while sipping on her cocktail.

"Have you ever fucked a guy?"

Naomi's eyes narrowed in a sort of half attempt to see if she could determine if this person was fucking with her. "Yes, I have."

"That's cool."

"So cool."

Naomi downed the rest of the drink, shot the girl a fake smile and got up from her place at the bar and walked to the other end before sitting down again. "Fuck," She mumbled to herself.

"Tough luck finding love?"

Naomi scoffed and looked up to see a girl behind the bar looking down at her with a smirk. She was beautiful, in all the conventional ways too. Naomi didn't consider herself shallow but fuck the girl had tanned skin, black hair that was pulled into a messy bun, a smile that was making Naomi's stomach hurt and eyes that were burning right into her own. She stayed calm though and gave the girl a smile.

"Love? No. Definitely not love."

The girl laughed a lovely laugh and placed a drink in front of Naomi. "I saw you were drinking it down there." She pointed to where Naomi had previously been sitting and smiled to her.

"Watching me?"

"Maybe."

Neither said anything but continued to smile at one another. Naomi couldn't help herself and chuckled, shaking her head as she lifted the drink and began to sip at it. Her eyes wandered briefly and she caught site of someone she hadn't seen in years. The drink erupted from her mouth back in her glass and she quickly turned fully back to facing the bar. The girl in front of her watched in amusement and followed her previous eye line only to see a vibrant red haired, petit girl that was standing next to someone of exact appearance but with brunette hair.

"Who's that?"

Naomi took a deep breath and looked up. "My ex. I don't mean like my ex from 3 months ago or something, I mean the girl who like made me gay."

"Still got feelings for her?"

"No."

"Then why are you avoiding her?"

"I'm not avoiding her. I haven't seen her in like 3 years and the last time I saw her I basically left her waiting at a train station for me and she ended up going to Paris without me. And anyway, if there's anyone I'm avoiding it's her sister."

"Help me; I can see they're twins. Which one is your ex?"

"Red head."

The girl behind the bar nodded her head as if she was approving her. "She looks cute."

Naomi sighed and sipped her drink more. "I really need to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because if Emily sees me I'm probably dead. Well, if Katie sees me I definitely will be."

"Don't let them ruin your night. Plus, if you stick around I'll keep giving you free drinks."

Despite the situation, the smile was hard to avoid and Naomi nodded. "You've got me. I'll stay. What's your name by the way?"

"Kristen. Yours?"

"Naomi. How are you doing Kristen?"

Kristen laughed, "I'm doing good thank you Naomi. How are you doing?"

"Better thank you."

"Can we have two coke and vodkas?"

The voice penetrated through the noise of the entire club and sent shivers down Naomi's spine as she froze in her seat. She kept her eyes on the wooden surface of the bar and was finding numerous shapes scratched into it, including a star and moon but she began to wonder if the moon shape was actually just a natural mark because it didn't look as much like it was done with a murderous weapon as the star did.

Kristen looked briefly at Naomi before nodding, "Coming right up."

Naomi began to feel like she was deer just lying in the grass while lions surrounded her. She wondered if her head could possibly go any lower than it already was. She ran a hand through her hair before resting against it. She could feel her face heating up from the bother and wished Kristen would hurry up and give them their damn drinks so they would move. She couldn't understand why she was getting so worked up, but she knew she had left the relationship on such horrible terms that there is no possibly way that if Katie saw her, she would leave without a bruise somewhere and with her life already seeming quite depressing she didn't want to deal with even more.

"Here you go."

Naomi relaxed slightly as she watched from the corner of her eye Kristen handing two drinks over to Katie. Money was exchanged and Naomi finally felt like she could breathe properly.

"Should we sit at the bar? There aren't any tables left."

"Emily I hate sitting at the bar, it's for lonely losers."

"Just sit Katie."

Kristen couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she watched Naomi shuffle in her seat uncomfortably when the seats beside her were suddenly taken by the twins. She placed another drink in front of her and received a mouthed thank you. Suddenly, Naomi began to gesture for a pen, using her hand as an indication for paper. Kristen watched as Naomi mouthed, "Paper and pen. Get some." Another chuckle left her lips but she did as Naomi requested and reached under the bar to retrieve a napkin and pen.

Quickly and messily Naomi scrawled something barely comprehendible onto the napkin. "**If I got up, do you think they would see me?**" She swivelled the napkin around and pushed it towards Kristen who took it and smiled.

"**No, I doubt it. It's a club; there are too many people to worry about just one.**" She handed it back and began to clean a glass as she watched Naomi read it over and write her own response.

"**I'm trusting you on this one Kristen.**"

Kristen took it and showed her teeth in a grin to which Naomi couldn't help but mirror. She took the pen from Naomi's hand and scrawled back: "**You can trust me.**"

Naomi downed her drink quickly, glanced slyly to her left checking that neither Fitch's were watching and picked her bag up. She caught Kristen's eye and smiled again. She took the paper and pen and wrote down her number.

**

* * *

**

"Did you meet someone then?"

"Yes. We were having a really nice time talking and getting to know each other and then the funniest thing happened," Naomi sarcastically laughed, "Emily and Katie turned up," Her face dropped all amusement and a serious glare was staring right at Effy.

"I didn't know they were going to turn up."

Naomi's eyes narrowed but she sighed.

"Did you speak to Emily?"

"No."

"Did she even see you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Why didn't you try to speak to her?"

Naomi sighed again and took the cigarette that was hanging from Effy's loose lips. She placed it in her own mouth, took a long drag and let the thick wisps of smoke leave her mouth in a long tail. "I don't want to."

"If she's back in Bristol you're going to have to at some point. She deserves an explanation anyway."

"It's been 3 years. She doesn't need an explanation anymore."

"So if Hitler were here right now, even though it's been over 60 years since the Holocaust, you think the date on an explanation would have expired?"

"Right, yeah, real nice Effy. Bring the Jews into it."

Naomi sighed and stubbed the cigarette out, unlocked the door to her own apartment and waved goodbye to Effy as she entered into her own apartment opposite. While their distance was minimal, Naomi felt happy to be away from the brunette. If it wasn't doom and gloom with her, it was mystery and paranoia. Her mind wandered to what Effy had said. Of course Emily deserved an explanation but she couldn't imagine the red head wanting one after so long. Still, she owed her one and would at least try. _I wonder if Kristen will call_, she wondered before falling asleep.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **First chapter of my new fic! Hope you like it so far. Don't worry, there will be much more Emily next chapter. This isn't an AU by the way, it's just set after normal Skins but in this Naomily apparently didn't work out.

Kristen, by the way, is based (look wise) on Carmen from The L Word (so Sarah Shahi). I don't really watch the show, but I'm aware of the character and the actress (who is incredibly good looking haha).

Anyway, yeah. Stick around, it gets better. **R&R!**


End file.
